Hair salons are typically noisy and confusing places. It is often difficult, therefore, for a hair stylist performing a perm on a client to remember which curling rods wound with hair have been saturated with perming solution and which have not. Failure to saturate the hair on a curling rod with perming solution can lead to a poor perm and an unhappy client. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a hair perming aid that provided a mechanism for aiding a hair stylist in keeping track of which curling rods wound with hair have been saturated with perming solution. It would be a further benefit to have a hair perming aid that automatically marked each hair wound curling rod as it was saturated with perming solution.